


Super Pal Cooking Duo

by GardenofCrystals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Cute, Entrapta and Scorpia baking, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Oneshot, Scorpia in an apron, Scorpia making antivenom, Scorpia's ancestors, Super Pal Duo, tiny food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenofCrystals/pseuds/GardenofCrystals
Summary: Oneshot, fluff, of Entrapta and Scorpia cooking in the kitchen.  References to Scorpia's ancestry.
Relationships: Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 23





	Super Pal Cooking Duo

Entrapta wandered into one of the Horde kitchens, where she was about to make some of those tiny cupcakes she was known for. Her lab seemed to be the new hangout spot for the Super Pal Trio, ever since her stuff arrived from her castle, so she liked to make sure she had snacks for them.

Scorpia was already in the kitchen. She was mixing up some ingredients in a bowl, wooden spoon delicately handled in her pincer, while humming an upbeat tune. She was wearing a white apron with red hearts on it over her usual Horde uniform. Entrapta looked over her shoulder, and saw pickle juice, ketchup, baking soda, honey, and a few other odd ingredients.

“Whatcha making?” she asked quizzically. 

“Antivenom! This basically keeps our soldiers safe so I can spar with them in the training rooms. As long as they take some before fighting me, they can recover a lot faster if they get stung, and report back to duty. I mean, it’s still gonna hurt like a son of a bitch, but at least there won’t be paralysis. It’s an old family recipe, passed down for centuries,” Scorpia answered proudly.

“Wow! I know a bit about the science behind antivenoms, is it anything like that?” Entrapta asked, hoping to bond with Scorpia through science.

“I wouldn’t say this is science, this is just cooking…or making medicine…I’m not sure which. Like I said, I’m just following a family recipe, and it seems to work just fine. Soldiers bounce back a lot faster with it.”

Entrapta looked at Scorpia’s bowl quizzically. It really looked like some old wives recipe from the times of yore. She was almost expecting to see Eye of Newt, leeches, or Hordak-knows-what.

“You know…the science behind antivenoms has drastically advanced since your ancestors made this recipe. I’m sure we can update this recipe based on newer technological advancements,” Entrapta said while taking the recipe with her hair and reading it over.

Scorpia glared at her like she said something blasphemous. “Not cool, this is one of the only things I have left from my family! I’m the last in my line and I don’t have many memories of my family. At least when I make this recipe, I can kind of feel some sort of connection to them.” She looked up wistfully, envisioning ancestors such as Captain Pointy and Madam Pointessa.

Entrapta was about to protest in the name of science, but had an unusual moment of understanding. She thought back to her castle at Dryl, which housed a portrait of her with her robot parents, and remembered how she never got to know her own family.

“All right,” Entrapta said after a moment of silence. “We’ll do it your way, and I’ll make my cupcakes! We can be cooking buddies!” They high-fived, with a small part of Entrapta’s hair meeting Scorpia’s claw.

“Good plan for the Super Pal Cooking Duo!” cheered Scorpia.

Entrapta started making her tiny cupcakes, her hair quickly spooning multiple ingredients into the bowl at once. Scorpia took her bowl of ketchup/sugar/pickle juice/Hordak knows what and put it in a pot to boil on the stove. Entrapta spooned her cupcakes into a tiny cupcake tin and put it in the oven to bake. By that time, Scorpia’s mixture was starting to boil. Scorpia stirred it once more and turned off the burner.

“Ok, after bringing it to a boil, take off the stove and add ½ tsp venom…” she said to herself, recalling the recipe. She turned to Entrapta, smiling. "If you add the venom before you boil it, the venom will just cook away, and it will be totally useless," she added cheerfully.

Entrapta handed her the ½ tsp measuring cup, and Scorpia placed it on the counter. She brought her tail just over the cup, carefully guiding with her pincers. She pushed down on the end and venom came out, like a fountain pen. Entrapta looked on. “Fascinating…” she said softly. Scorpia filled the cup and mixed it into the bowl with the rest of the ingredients. 

“Ta da! Antivenom!” Scorpia said proudly, holding the bowl for Entrapta to see. She took out a bottle from the fridge labeled “Scorpia’s Antivenom” and filled it with the new batch. She opened the kitchen cabinet, showing Entrapta a stack of medical cups. “15ML’s before a fight is all it takes.”

“So cool!” Entrapta squealed with delight. Scorpia put it in the fridge and washed her claws in the sink to remove any residual venom. 

“How about we frost your tiny cupcakes and head back to the lab?” Scorpia offered, drying her claws on her apron.

“Ooh yeah, I could use some help with that portal machine for Hordak! Plus, now we have snacks!” Entrapta pulled out a container of frosting while Scorpia pulled the finished cupcakes out of the oven. (Her claws were tough enough that she didn't need oven mitts, not that she would ever be able to find oven mitts that would fit in the first place.)

As they decorated the cupcakes, the room smelled of fresh baked goodies. Scorpia took a deep breath in of that sweet goodness, grateful to share this memory with Entrapta.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Scorpia has antivenom to keep soldiers safe while sparring is from Hamartia by Jen_Kollic. Go read it, it's a really good fic! (I'm hoping I'm crediting this author correctly, if not, please let me know! I want to make sure I do right by this really cool author!)
> 
> Not gonna lie, when I re-read the part when Scorpia fills the measuring cup, I keep thinking of that scene from Atlantis when Dr. Sweet tells Milo "Imma need you to fill these up" XD


End file.
